Not a Demon a Runaway
by Cring White Wolf
Summary: What happens when three forenigne exchange students from the US come and stay with Kagome. What if the kids aren't normal? What will happen? Are they looking for paradise?
1. Default Chapter

Not a Demon a Runaway 

By: Cring White Wolf

A young wolf with fur as white as the snow ran for her life. She was a large wolf, despite the fact that she was still a kid. Her left ear had a very good-sized rip in the base of it. She wore a studed collar, and two studed wristbands on her front pawes. The collar had the name Killer on it, and the wristbands had a blue crestent moon facing the left ( not like Sesshomaru's ).

Her Thoughs

I have to get out of here. I have to find my friends. These damn nobel's tropes are all over the city. They know where I'll go. I have to go some, where they won't find me. But where will I go? 

In Inuyasha's Forest ( by the well )

( there is only Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo here ok)

YOUR GOING GO HOW LONG? Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha why are you yelling?

Look Kagome we have to find the jewel shards that is that.

Inuyasha the foreigner exchange is the only way I can pass this year. Kagome said.

Kagome what is a foreigner exchange? Inuyasha ask.

Well Inuyasha it when people from other country come and stay to learn about different people, how the schools work and all that.

Kagome, you're going to a different county? No Shippo, but there well be someone coming to my house in my time.

That is not a good reason to leave for so long. Inuyasha I what to go to school you know. ( I can't believe she what's to go to school. If I had the chance to get out of school I would take it). Kagome as soon as we find all the jewel shards you can go to school all you what.

It doesn't matter I'm going.


	2. Kagome leaves and the US Kids Come

Not a Demon a Runaway 

By: Cring White Wolf

Chapter 2: Kagome Leave and the U.S. Kids Come

Note: If you want this to be a Wolf's Rain, Inuyasha crossover just tell me ok. I am going to work on chapter three soon. There is only Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha in this chapter. All right on with the story.

_Last Time_

It doesn't matter I'm going!

_Now_

" Kagome do you have to go?"

" Yes Shippo. It is the only way I can pass this year."

" Kagome I can't stand you going for so long." Cried Shippo.

"I'm sorry Shippo I have to go, but I'll come back and check on you now and then oh ok."

" You promise that you'll come back Kagome?"

" Would I lie to you Shippo, so stop your crying." She said giving Shippo a big hug.

"Shippo." Kagome said in a low voice so Inuyasha didn't hear her."

"Yes"

"Can you make sure Inuyasha doesn't come to my time?"

"You can count on me Kagome."

" By Kagome, I'm going to miss you!" Whined Shippo.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you to Shippo."

"Well Inuyasha are you going to say good by?" Asked Kagome.

" Why should I, your not going."

"WHAT?" Yelled a very very very mad Kagome. Her eyes had a red look to them and she looked like she was going to kill Inuyasha. "Kagome are you ok?" Asked Inuayha   
"Inuyasha"   
"Kagome please!" 

"Inuyasha… sit sit sit sit sit SIT SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the grown so hard he looked dead. Kagome was so mad that she just grabbed her stuff and jumped in to the well.

" By Kagome." Shippo said looking down the well.

_In Kagome's Time_

"I can't believe Inuyasha that…that jerk. I want to go to school. I want to learn. Well now I'm home and he is in the Fuedal Era and I'm here wanting for a kid to come from the U.S. I should thank about that and like what will they look like and all."

"Oh! Kagome your home."

"Hi mom. Where are Souta and Grandpa?"

Oh, Souta is at a sleep over at his friend's house and Grandpa is a sleep in his room."

"Oh."

" Kagome is something wrong? No mom, what would be wrong. Ok then."

"I have to get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"To go the airport and pick up the kids. Kagome you should come."

"Ok mom. Do you know their name's and what they look like?"

"I know their names and that's all, there is Deryl, Danny, and Jessie. So we should be looking for two boys and a girl Kagome so let's be going."

At The Airport "Mom do you know what gate there that?" 

"It's this gate look and see if you see two boys and a girl."

"No, I don't see them and the last people on the plane just got off."

" Let's asked a flight attendant."

"Hi there how may I help you two?" asked the flight attendant.

"Yes, we are looking for three kids. Their names are Deryl, Danny, and Jessie."

"My name is Deryl." Said a young girl behind them.

Kagome and her mom looked behind them and saw a young girl who looked to be 11 or 12. The girl had long brown hair. Her eyes were brown and she had a tan look to her. She wear a pair of old, torn blue jeans and a T-shirt that said its mind over matter I don't mind because you don't matter. She had on an old pair of skechers, but what caught Kagome's eye was a big black studded collar that had Killer in graved on it and then she had two black studded wristbands that had a blue crested moon facing the left.

"You're Deryl?" Kagome's mom asked.

" Yes it's Deryl Rae, Deryl for short."

"Deryl is a boys name and you're a girl". Kagome wasn't trying to be mean it was just she never meet a girl with a boys name.

"So in an America a lot of girls have boy names."

"Deryl Rae do you know where Danny and Jessie are?" asked Kagome mom. That would be us. Kagome and her mom looked at the boy that had just spoken. He had black eyes and black spiky hair. He looked to be the same age as Deryl Rae. He was wearing dark blue jeans and had on a white T-shirt and some tennis shoes. He was just as tan as Deryl Rae. 

"Hi, my name is Dem…Danny."

"Nice to meet you Danny." Kagome and her mom said that at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Jessie." Said a little girl.

She looked to be 7 or 8 she was wearing a nice sky blue dress and blue shoes. Her hair was a silver/pink mix and her eyes were a light blue. She was a little pale but she was cute.

"Hi, I'm Miss. Higurashi and this is Kagome."

" Well you all have your bags lets go then." Said Kagome's mom.

"Mom I thought that Deryl Rae and Danny were going to my school their to young to be in my classes and if they don't go I won't pass this year. And what about Jessie?"

"Kagome all of the kids are very smart and that's why Deryl Rae and Danny are going to be in your grade and Jessie well be in Souta's class. Your school has sent Deryl Rae and Danny uniforms."

"So mom there going to school with me tomorrow?"

"No, the school said they get a day to see Japan. Go places, buy stuff, all that and you get to show them Japan Kagome

"Danny did you hear that we have to wear uniforms I hate uniforms!"

" Yes but, we do get a hole day off. Thank about it Rae."

"Your right."

End Chapter

**Sabbs: **My first reviewer thank you and no I'm not British.

**LunarPoetess: **Thank you.

Note: Just so you'll know Danny some time calls Deryl Rae, Rae. And yes this chapter is lame. I have updated so leave a review please. And does Kagome's mom even have a name I don't know? I need so names of teachers ones you hate and ones you liked.


	3. American Kids In Japan

Not a Demon a Runaway 

By: Cring White Wolf

Chapter 3: American Kids In Japan Note: Miroku and Sango wont be in this story and if they are it wont be till later chapters. Now on with the story Last Time 

A whole day off in, Japan.

Now 

Kagome and her mom walked out to the car the three kids followed. Kagome's mom put the there bags in the trunk. She looked at Deryl Rae and she to noticed the studded collar and wristbands. She didn't thank much of it. "It must be an American thing."

"So you kids have a whole day to see Japan what do you want to do?" Asked Kagome's mom.

"Well… I have no ideas what about you Rae?"

"I don't care where we go."

"Well Jessie?"

"I know lets go to the mall!"

"Jessie we go to the mall all the time back home."

"So Rae we have never been to a Japanese mall."

"To mall it is then." Said Kagome's mom.

_At The Mall_

"Cool, look at all this cool stuff."

"It looks the same as the mall back home. A different store here and there, but other then that it looks the same."

"Oh, come on Rae you might find something you like."

"I'm with Th…Jessie you might just see some thing you like."

"Even if there was something at this mall we don't have money to buy stuff."

"Well if there is something you kids really want I can pay for." Said Kagome's mom. "Kagome you can get something to if you want."

"Thank you, Miss. Higurashi." Danny and Jessie said at the same time.

"Why me?" Said Deryl Rae.

_In Fuedal Era_

"What the hell is taking her so long?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome has only been gone a fewhours." Said Shippo.

"Hours, days what differences she still isn't here."

"She said she would come back, Inuyasha."

"What ever"

_Kagome's Time_

"So how do I look?" Jessie asked as she walked out of a store in a red dress that had white flowers on it. "Well?"

"You look very cute in that."

"Thank you Miss. Higurashi."

"What about me?" Asked Kagome. She was in a blue dress with white flowers.

"Oh you look good!"

"Thanks, you to."

"Where's Danny and Deryl Rae?"

"Most likely getting some thing to eat." Answered Jessie.

"I hope they are because I'm hungry."

"Well Kagome, Jessie lets go."

"Ok!" Said Jessie running off.

"Hey, Jessie wait you don't know the way." Called Kagome as she ran after Jessie. "Mom meet us at the food court."

Jessie wasn't far in front of Kagome, but she was moving like a wild animal, dodging every one or thing in her path. At first Kagome just thought Jessie was running all over the mall but know she now noticed that she was heading strait for the food court. "Jessie stop!" To Kagome's surprise she stopped and they where at the food court. Kagome looked around and spotted Deryl Rae and Danny eating. Kagome noticed that both Danny and Deryl Rae where staring oddly at Jessie.

"Hey, Jessie how did you know where the food court was?" Asked Kagome

"Just lucky. Hey can I get a pizza?"

"Sure."

Man these kids are odd. I mean how did Jessie know her here if she has never been ever here and she didn't even look at a map. Then the odd looks from Deryl Rae and Danny. Is this how all Americans are or what? Thought Kagome.

"Kagome why are you staring off in to space like that?"

"What Jessie?" Kagome looked up to see that Deryl Rae had asked the question.

"What did you call me?" Deryl Rae had a questioning look on her face. It was her first question or why Kagome had just called her Jessie. "What ever."

"Kagome what kind of pizza do you want?" Asked Jessie

"Oh, I don't care."

Pepperoni it is then."

As Kagome watched Jessie run off to the pizza stand she felt eyes on her she trued around and saw Deryl Rae staring at her untrustworthy. She then noticed that Deryl Rae's eyes looked as gold as a wolf's eye. She closed her eye and reopened them and Deryl Rae look normal again.

Kagome hear Jessie running over and she had a small pepperoni pizza with her. She was smiling. Jessie seemed to be a normal happy little girl, well the running thing was odd other then that she seem normal and Danny seemed to be a normal boy. Deryl Rae… was pretty odd, it was like she didn't trust me or my mom I can feel it. I don't know about Jessie or Danny but something isn't right here.

End Chapter

**Sabbs-** Ok… happy you like the story.

**WeaselChick- **Ok…Thank you, and your question are they wolves you'll

just have to wait and find out. Yes you can use Its Mind

Over Matter I Don't Mind Because You Don't Matter. 


	4. The School Uniforms!

Not a Demon a Runaway 

By: Cring White Wolf

Chapter 4: The School Uniforms!

Note: no note.

Last Time 

I don't know about Jessie or Danny but something isn't right here.

Now 

It had gotten late so they left the mall after buying a few more items, and where now at Kagome's house.

"So Danny you'll be staying in Souta's room." Said Kagome's mom as she opened the door to Souta's room. "Deryl Rae, Jessie one of you will be staying in the guest room and the other will be staying in Kagome's room."

Deryl Rae opened the door to the guest room and looked at it. It was pink, Jessie walked in and smiled, Deryl Rae twitched and said. "I'll stay in Kagome's room if you don't mind." Kagome and her mom smiled and answer yes.

So after they had gotten all of their belongings in the rooms and brought up spare mattresses to Souta and Kagome's rooms, it was now round 8 p.m. and Kagome was working on school work from past weeks, Deryl Rae was reading a book called Julie of the Wolves, Danny and Jessie were watching TV in the living room. When Kagome's mom called them in the in to the kitchen, Kagome, Deryl Rae, Danny, and Jessie walked in and waited to be tolled why they had been called. Kagome's mom had a smile on and looked at them, Deryl Rae was just standing there with a look on her face that said she didn't trust her. Danny had a small smile on his face and Jessie was quietly singing a song to her self.

"Well as you know you will be going to school tomorrow. Danny and Deryl Rae you will be going to Kagome's school and Jessie you will be going to Souta's school." Kagome's mom said.

Danny and Jessie answered with a yes, and Deryl Rae said nothing.

"I do not know if you had uniforms at your school back home, but here you do. And here they are." Said Kagome's mom as she held up two school uniforms. "Danny here is yours." She said handing him the blue uniform. "And here is yours." She said as she gave Deryl Rae her green and white uniform. Danny looked at his with out a word. Deryl Rae on the other hand was looking at hers wide-eyed like it was the worst thing that had ever happened to her; then again she probably thought it was.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to be seen in that." Deryl Rae said.

Kagome and her mom looked at her oddly. Then Jessie asked. " Do I get a uniform?"

Kagome's mom smiled. "No I'm sorry, the school you're going to doesn't have uniforms." She said it like they wanted the pure evil uniforms.

Deryl Rae looked at Jessie. "Lucky dog…" after saying that Deryl Rae turned and walked back to Kagome's room. Danny and Jessie walked up to the rooms they were staying in.

In The Feudal Era With Inuyasha 

"Where the hell is she?"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY, INUYASHA? Yelled Shippo. "And it's 6 a.m. she is not going to come this early."

"Whatever."

Ok back with Kagome 

Kagome awoke hearing what sounded like a big dog growling and a cat hissing. She looked at her clock 6:27 a.m.. She heard the growling and looks by the door and there was a good-sized dog with white/silver fur (Me: like Toboe in Wolf's Rain just silver and white). Growling at her cat. Her cat was hissing and its fur was all puffed up. Kagome jumped out of bed grabbed a schoolbook and ran at the dog. The dog saw her coming a turned and ran out of her bedroom door, she chased after it. It ran down the stairs at top speed, barking. Kagome ran down the stairs as fast as she could when she was at there she look around. There was no sigh of it. Kagome's mom, Danny, and Deryl Rae had awoken from all the barking and where now walking down the stairs.

"Kagome what was all that braking?" Asked Kagome's mom.

"There was a dog in the house."

"There was?" That was Jessie's voice has she walked out of the kitchen with a cup of water.

"Yes, and it was a good-sized one too. With white/silver fur." Said Kagome.

Kagome look around and noticed that Deryl Rae and Danny where staring at Jessie oddly.

"Well the dog's not here now." Said Deryl Rae. "So can we go back to sleep? Or at least get ready for school?"

"Sure" answered Kagome's mom.

Jessie and Danny turned around and walked back up the stairs to their rooms, Kagome's mom went back to her room as well. Kagome was still looking for the dog, with no sigh of it she turned to go up the stairs and Deryl Rae was there with the same look as before, but this time is looked like she was testing her. Kagome look the girl in the eye the look of calmness and wisdom was what she saw. Soon Kagome had to turn from the girls gaze. Kagome looked back, but Deryl Rae was walking up the stairs. Kagome could see Danny at the top. But he looked different like something was on his head she couldn't see him very well for he was in the shadows, but she could tell.

"Why can't you trust someone? If you ask me you're the one who is going to get us cot." Said Danny.

"You know very well why." Said Deryl Rae

Kagome could see they were talking about something but she couldn't hear them. She watched as Danny walked to the room he was staying in and Deryl Rae walked to hers.

_Later_ (like when Kagome has to be at school)

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock. "I'm going late for school!" Kagome yelled. So quickly Kagome got ready for school and rounded up her homework. Then she ran down stairs and to the kitchen looking around for Deryl Rae and Danny. Only Jessie was there and Kagome's mom was going to take her to school.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" ask her mom.

"Where are Danny and Deryl Rae?"

"They said you were out side waiting for them as they ran out just a moment a go. I couldn't even see then they were moving so fast." Kagome's mom answered. She turned to look where Kagome had been but she was now gone.

"Why would they say I was waiting for them? They don't even know the way to school." She said as she walked to school.

"Kagome you do know your talking to your self?"

Kagome turned to see one of her friends walking up.

"Hi"

"Hay Kagome long-time no sees."

So they talked about stuff on the way to school and Kagome told her about all the odd stuff with the exchange students and how they had run off. You know the normal stuff. They arrived at school and went their own way to go there classes.

"Class quit down now. Thank you class" said the teacher. "Well to day class we have some new students from the United States of American. Their names are Deryl Rae and Danny."

When that was said they walked in the classroom. Deryl Rae had this very annoyed look on her face. She looked over the class just daring them to say on thing about her name or the fact that she was wearing jeans and a red tank top and not the school uniform. Danny on the other hand just had a small smile and was wearing the uniform.

"Miss Deryl, why are you not wearing the school uniform?

Deryl Rae at first just gave her a cold look. Then said, " First off my name is Deryl Rae and I will not wear something that is as girly as that ever have ever will."

The teacher just rolled her eyes and got an even colder look from Deryl Rae. 

Deryl Rae then well you sit next to Kagome and Danny well you sit to in the third row back please? They both took their seats.

"Deryl Rae why did you live and how did you fined your way to the school?"

"I wasn't going to wear that pure evil girly uniform and I didn't want to get stopped so I said you where waiting for us. How we got here? We just followed ever one in a green school uniform."

"Why you little..."

"Kagome if you need to talk so badly then why don't you read the first five chapters of your English book to the class?"

"… …"

"I thought so."

The rest of the day went with out much event, well other then Danny falling down the stairs. Then there was Deryl Rae understanding ever problem in math and science but not so well in English. Know they were back at Kagome's home and Souta had come home. Right now Jessie was kicking his butt at a fighting game and Danny was watching waiting his turn to play winner. But Deryl Rae she hadn't seen, the last time she saw Deryl Rae she was looking around the grounds.

_Some Where On The Grounds_

"Man this place smells!" said the girl with a boy's name. It was around sunset. Looking around the grounds to see where she was she spotted something. "Might as well go check it out. Wait why am I talking to my self?" Walking over to what it was she saw she opened the doors… "Oh it just some old well." She walked in the well house and looked down the well. 'Are those bones?' she thought.

"Deryl Rae!"

Deryl Rae jumped when her name was called. She walked out of well house and saw Kagome's mom looking the other way. She closed the doors behind her quietly so Kagome's mom wouldn't know she had be in there.

She turned and saw Deryl Rae "Oh there you are. It's getting late, you should come in side."

"Ok"

_Like a hour later_

Kagome was sitting in her room trying to understand all her homework. Danny, Jessie, Deryl Rae, and Souta were all down stairs. Most likely still watching some horror movie cause ever now and then Jessie would say I can't believe they died or scream. Kagome had watch the first five minutes of it and left.

Kagome turned her gaze out the window. Her eyes widened some thing was standing out side her widow!

To Be Continued… Weasel Chick- Kagome being confused is kind of funny. 

sabbs-****Yes I know you love my stories/poems. My ideas are creative, how nice. Well here's the next chapter.

Wolf of the Blue Moon- Thank you for reviewing. Weeping Wolf- Thank you. 

Ok sorry for the lame chapter but I hadn't updated for a while. So if any one has an idea please tell me.


End file.
